Sondash carved in stone
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: This story was not made by me. I only edited it. The original version was made by sonsal300 on deviantart, and yes I got permission. Please review.


Rainbow dash has the haunting dream about the emerald green eyed prince and sighs when she woke up.

Rainbow dash: I keep seeing him, yet i can never find who he is.

Derpy flies to dash's door and puts a letter in her mailbox and knocks on the door. Rainbow dash opens the door and sees the letter. She opens it and finds that twilight needed her. She sighs. Rainbow dash went over to Twilight's.

Rainbow dash: Hey, derpy told me you needed me?

Twilight nods.

Twilight: Yeah, i'm testing out a time travel spell and need a volunteer!

Rainbow dash rolls her eyes.

Rainbow dash: Me i guessing?

Twilight nods again.

Rainbow dash: So, when am I going?

Twilight: About 1000 years ago, I need to know about Nightmare moon.

Rainbow dash nods.

Rainbow dash: Okay, let me guess, avoid doing too much to avoid altering time, right?

Twilight smiles.

Twilight: Pretty much.

Rainbow dash sighs.

Rainbow dash: Let a rip!

Twilight starts to perform the spell.

Twilight: You'll be there for about a week, in the time period the events happen. Stay in Canterlot though!

Rainbow dash nods and disappears in a flash of light. She appears in a medieval town. It looked like an rustic version of Ponyville. She quickly flies to canterlot. She sees signs for a ball at the castle with free invitations attached. She picks one.

Rainbow dash: Hmm... Twilight said it had to do with nightmare moon...

Rainbow dash flies to everfree to find it was a nice and quiet forest.

Rainbow dash: This place must have changed.

Rainbow dash enters the castle and looks around. She walks to the ball room to see hundreds of ponies. She walks around looking around. The prince saw this. His guards start to walk toward dash and he shakes his head.

?: No, I'll take care of it.

He gets up and walks over to her.

?: Escuse me?

Rainbow dash looks up and stops.

Rainbow dash: (It's him!)

A bright blush went across her face.

Rainbow dash: Yes?

?: What are you doing?

Rainbow dash: A friend asked me to travel here to find things out. I don't meen to disrupt anything.

The prince smiles.

?: How about we find somewhere to talk?

Rainbow dash nods and follows him out to a pavillion where nopony was.

?: So, who's your friend?

Rainbow dash: Her name's Twilight, she's Celestia's apprentice.

The prince nods.

?: Celestia's my mother, and when is this?

Rainbow dash sighs.

Rainbow dash: About 1000 years from now.

The prince eyes her funny.

?: Time travel? That must be fun.

Rainbow dash shrugs.

Rainbow dash: I guess. And Celestia's your mother? I should've seen you then.

The prince smiles.

?: I don't know, 1000 years sounds a little boring to me. Especially the way i'm kept in the castle. But I like to sneak out to explore.

Rainbow dash blushes again and rubs the back of her head.

?: By the way, my name's Sonic. What's yours?

Rainbow dash: Umm... Rainbow dash. Say, do you believe in fate?

Sonic nods.

Sonic: Like love at first sight, or in a dream, then sure

Rainbow dash smiles.

Rainbow dash: Well, I've been having dreams, and I've been seeing you in them.

Sonic smiles.

Sonic: Well, isn't that something?

Rainbow dash shrugs sheepishly.

Rainbow dash: It's childish really.

Sonic shakes his head.

Sonic: Not at all, we all dream at one point.

They continue to talk throughout the night. Rainbow dash begins to really like him. She's even offered a room while she's staying. Sonic then talks to Celestia about Rainbow dash.

Sonic: She's amazing! She claims she used a time travel spell to travel back 1000 years!

Celestia nods.

Celestia: I believe it! She seems nice.

Sonic: She also says she's the element of loyalty later on.

Celestia's smile disappears.

Celestia: Why would that be? The only way that would happen is if luna and I... oh no...

Celestia gets up and walks off and gets a few guards to follow her. Sonic was confused. She walks into luna's room and it's empty. The drapes were torn down and the room was a complete wreck. She finds a note. It said; See you in hell.

Celestia drops the note.

Celestia: Guards! We need to set up a search party! We need to find luna as soon as possible!

The guards nod. Rainbow dash hears the guards walk down the hall.

Rainbow dash: It may be starting to happen.

She checks the clock to see it was almost midnight. She yawns and lays down.

The next morning;

Rainbow dash wakes up to find a fresh breakfast on a tray. She smiles. She walks out. Sonic sees her.

Sonic: Nice bedhead.

Rainbow dash looks up to see her messy hair.

Rainbow dash: Ugh...

She ruffles her hair back to normal.

Sonic: So, anything else you need to find out?

Rainbow dash shrugs.

Rainbow dash: Twilight just said to find things out about how Luna turns into Nightmare moon.

Sonic: Nightmare moon? Strange name. But luna? How?

Rainbow dash shrugs.

Rainbow dash: I'll figure it out. I'd hate myself if I came back empty handed

Sonic: How long do you have?

Rainbow dash: About three days or so.

Sonic nods. They walk out to the statue garden.

Sonic: I love walking out here.

Rainbow dash nods.

Rainbow dash: The last time I was here was when I battled Discord

Sonic nods.

Sonic: Luna and celestia defeated him like, five years ago.

Rainbow dash see the statue of him that he looks like he's singing. She smiles.

Rainbow dash: He looks differant later, my friends and i have to defeat him later.

Sonic nods.

Sonic: Cool.

They keep walking. They soon walk into a grotto near the edge of the garden. There were a few statues, but not much. Celestia knew Luna had done something. She checks the room again and finds signs of a struggle.

Celstia: She was taken.

Rainbow dash and Sonic talk for a while. Sonic likes Rainbow dash's overall attitude toward everything.

That night:

Rainbow dash wakes up realizing she had fallen asleep in the grotto. It was warm and tiring in the grotto. She sees Sonic asleep next to her and her face turns bright red. He stirs and wakes up.

Sonic: Dash? Are you okay?

Rainbow dash sheepishly nods.

Rainbow dash: Y-yeah.

Sonic realizes what time it was.

Sonic: Oh, wow... we were out here all day?

Rainbow dash nods. It was raining heavily out. She grins and walks out. Her mane soon got wet. Sonic follows her. Rainbow dash laughs.

Rainbow dash: Thank Celestia for rain!

Sonic grins. Rainbow dash looks at him and blushes. Sonic looks at her. He makes a magic shield over her to block the rain. Rainbow dash blushes again.

Rainbow dash: Umm... thanks,

Sonic nods and walks back toward the castle. They get inside and dry off. Celestia smiles.

Celestia: Enjoying the rain?

They nod. Rainbow dash sighs and yawns. She heads to her room. Sonic follows her. Celestia sighs.

Celestia: He found someone.

Rainbow dash turns around to close her door and Sonic kisses her on the lips. Rainbow dash blushes dright red. She eventually gives in and kisses back. They separate and smile.

Rainow dash: Sonic.

She kisses him again and smiles.

Rainbow dash: I hope I can find you once I return.

Sonic nods.

Sonic: Sweet dreams!

They hug and he walks off. Rainbow dash fell asleep with her face still bright red.

The next day:

Sonic woke up after a bad dream of Rainbow dash getting turned to stone by a dark figure. Rainbow dash woke dreaming the same except about him. They meet up in the hallway and sigh in relief.

Sonic: Bad dream?

Rainbow dash nods. "

Rainbow dash: You too?

They laugh.

Sonic: Well, it won't happen

Rainbow dash: I hope not. They walk out to find it was still raining.

Sonic: Still? Heavy downpour. They just spend the day inside talking. Rainbow dash had no idea how much time had past that day.

Rainbow dash: Wait! I still need to find out what happens!

Sonic nods.

Sonic: So, we're going out there?

Rainbow dash nods and they walk out into the downpour. They walk into the statue garden and look around. They see a tall, slender figure. They chuckle evily. Sonic and dash gasp.

Sonic: Dash! Is that Nightmare moon?

Rainbow dash nods.

Rainbow dash: Yeah! Be careful!

Sonic nods and gets ready to fight. Rainbow dash notices that she was starting to disappear.

Rainbow dash: No!

Sonic looks at her.

Sonic: What's wrong?

Rainbow dash: I'm going back!

Before Sonic could speak, a blast of dark magic hits him. Rainbow dash watches in horror as Sonic stiffened up and turned to stone. Nightmare moon laughs.

Nightmare moon: Foolish child.

Rainbow dash disappears and is soon back in the library. Twilight smiles.

Twilight: Did you see what happened?

Rainbow dash whines.

Rainbow dash: Y-yeah.

Twilight got worried.

Twilight: What's wrong?

Rainbow dash leaves and takes off. She flies to canterlot and finds the grotto in the statue garden. It was now a building. She opens the gate and sees the still form of sonic. Tears leaked down her face.

Ranbow dash: No...

She walks into the castle to face Celestia. Celestia sees her.

Celestia: You...

Rainbow dash: what happened that night? I returned before i saw everything.

Rainbow dash nods.

Celestia: Nightmare moon turned my son to stone, and I went through with defeating her, and sent her to the moon for 1000 years.

Rainbow dash sighs.

Rainbow dash: She deserved more.

Luna walks in and Rainbow dash flashs her an angry frown. Luna backs away slowly and dash ran after her.

Rainbow dash: You bucking killed him! WHY?!

She: stops and sobs.

Celestia: Why.

She walks over.

Luna: Rainbow dash, I know you miss him.

Rainbow dash nods.

Luna: We got along so well, and he was taken away from us.

Sonic the hedgehog sped through mobius. It started to rain heavily and he remembers the feeling of emptiness he felt whenever he slept. A dark figure always haunted his dreams. he just stands there for a few moments. He sighs and runs home. He felt he didn't belong on mobius. He felt alone on it. He almost had nothing in common with his friends except maybe attitude, in a way. Tails flew by Sonic's house.

Tails: Sonic?

Sonic lets Tails in.

Sonic: Yeah Tails?

Tails:Are you okay? You've seemed completely out of it lately.

Sonic: I have been, I'm still having those dreams.

Tails: The one's with the dark figure? Describe them.

Sonic: well, she's midnight black, has light blue armour and has matching hair.

Tails nods.

Tails: Doesn't sound like any kind of mobian... or robot...

Sonic wispers something. Tails raises an eyebrow.

Tails: What?

Sonic: Alicorn.

Tails: those mixes of pegasus, unicorn and earth pony? Those are only a myth.

Sonic shrugs.

Sonic: That's the only thing I can think of that she'd be though.

Tails nods.

Tails: Well, we know none of those live here, if any.

Rainbow dash returns to Ponyville. Twilight walks over to her. They were on the docks and it was raining.

Twilight: Dash, what happened?

Rainbow dash: Nothing.

Twilight nods.

Twilight: I'll leave you alone then.

Rainbow dash: Twilight, why did you send me?

Twilight: Because you're brave. I wanted to find out how luna turned into nightmare moon.

Rainbow dash sighs.

Rainbow dash: It's the same as the history, she got jealous and just turned.

Twilight nods.

Twilight: Then why are you this way?

Rainbow dash: I fell in love.

Rainbow dash smiles slightly.

Rainbow dash: But I couldn't save him.

Twilight nods.

Twilight: Who?

Rainbow dash: The prince.

Twilight frowns.

Twilight: I'm sorry.

Rainbow dash nods.

Rainbow dash: At least i know he's there.

Tails sighs.

Tails: Let me guess, you feel you don't belong here again?

Sonic nods.

Sonic: I remember that i was in love. Then she disappeared and everything went cold and empty.

Tails: Like, you got turned to stone or something?

Sonic nods again.

Sonic: Do you have anything that could tell me where I'm from?

Tails smiles.

Tails: I do, be right back.

Tails opens a metal door with a key and walks inside. He picks a device up and dusts it off.

Tails: This is an old invention of mine. It works fine, but i'll need to update it soon.

Sonic nods. Tails puts the plastic cuff around sonic's wrist. It hums to life and the screen flashs on.

Machine: SONIC THE ALICORN, SON OF PRINCESS CELESTIA. AGE: 1017 YEARS OLD. ORIGIN: CANTERLOT, EQUESTRIA.

The answer alarmed tails. He tries it again and it says the same thing.

Tails: Well sonic, you're right, you don't belong here.

Sonic nods.

Sonic: I knew who it mentioned when it said Celestia.

Tails sighs.

Tails: Sonic, try to use magic.

Sonic nods and concintrates. A bunch of items in the room glowed green and started to float around. Sonic puts the stuff all back. Tails grunts.

Tails: Wow.

Tails gets up and grabs a bunch of parts. He constructs a planet finder. He then takes a book off of his shelf and hands it to Sonic. The book was called; The fantasy land. Sonic opens it and starts to read. He gets about half way when he stopped. Tails finds equestria on the device.

Tails: Found it! It's about 2 planets away from here.

Sonic nods.

Sonic: I need your device that turned us into... you know and a ship.

Tails nods. He goes into the room and comes out and hands Sonic the device.

Tails: Give me a little time to get the ship together.

Sonic nods. He looks at the device and switchs it to a setting tails had said to avoid. He turns it on and there's a huge flash from the shop. Tails runs in and finds the device destroyed and Sonic gone. Sonic gets a feeling of emptyness again for a moment and then found himself in the grotto. He breathed in the cool air. Nothing really had changed except for the grotto having a gate and more statues. He opens the gate and it was raining. He sees that the Discord statue had changed position. It was dark out. He walks to the castle and finds it locked. He shrugs and flies up to the window he saw open. He walks through to see stained glass windows with depictions of the mane six doing various things. He sees Rainbow dash as one of them. He decided to see how everything was before showing himself. He uses his magic to hide his horn and make his dark blue coat a bright whitish blue. He walks out and flies to Ponyville. It was busy at the small town. Sonic walks into the library. He sees a calender: 3400. "It's been 1000 years..." he flew up into the air. He looks around for Rainbow dash and didn't see her. He sighs. He flies back to canterlot. He sees a stained glass window with a sad Celestia and him as a stone statue. His heart ached to see her again. He ran into the castle. He finds a place to change back. He walks to the mane room and finds that Rainbow dash wasn't there. Sonic returned to Ponyville back in his disguise. He sees Twilight.

Sonic: Hello? I'm looking for rainbow dash.

Twilight nods.

Twilight: Sure, soarin.

Sonic: Who?

Twilight blinks.

Twilight: Oh! Sorry, you look like him.

She points toward the docks and Sonic's gone when Twilight puts her arm down. Sonic sees Rainbow dash. He frowns. He walks up and slowly changes back. Rianbow dash looks up and lets the rain drip down her face. It was the only thing that reminded her of that night. Twilight blinks.

Twilight: Is it just me or did they...? No.

Rainbow dash shivered after a while. She didn't care though. Getting sick couldn't change anything. She then ran to the edge of the dock and jumped in. She didn't try to swim. Sonic panicked and jumped in after her. The shock of the cold water knocked Rainbow dash out, and she didn't realize that Sonic pulled her to shore. Sonic started to try and push the water out of her. Rainbow dash coughed up the water and opened her eyes. She looks up at him with a half knocked out look and closed her eyes again.

Several days later

Rainbow dash wakes up in the hospital suddenly. It was still raining out. She heard it hit the window every second. She sighs. Nurse Redheart walks in.

Nurse RedheartGood: you're awake.

Rainbow dash: What happened?

Nuse Redheart: A nice pegasus found you in the lake and saved your life.

Rainbow dash nods.

Rainbow dash:What did he look like?

Nurse Redheart: Tall, dark blue, and looked like he worried deeply about you.

Rainbow dash: Did he say his name?

Nurse Redheart shook her head.

Nurse Redheart: No, but he left a note

she hoofs the note to Rainbow dash.

The note said; Hey Rainbow, don't go jumping into cold, stormy water! It's been a really long time! How's this, meet me in the grotto.

Rainbow dash sets the note down. She gets up and hurries to the grotto. It was misty and warm due to the rain.

Rainbow dash: Wait, how do they know about the grotto?

She walks until she sees the statue. She walks up to it. The blank look it gave her made her burst into tears.

Sonic waited until Rainbow dash calmed down to soft sniffles.

Rainbow dash: Why did i have to leave? If i had more time, we'd be together.

Sonic was behind the statue.

Raibow dash then sighs.

Ranbow dash: Oh well... guess there's no one here...

She turns around and leaves. Sonic looks up, hearing flapping wings. Rainbow dash left the grotto and soon Luna faced Sonic. Sonic backs away.

Sonic: You... why?

Luna sighs.

Luna: I was taken over by the darkness inside of me, I couldn't help it.

Sonic nods.

Sonic: Well, I want you to ask Dash for forgiveness, even though you couldn't help it, you broke her heart.

Luna sadly nods.

Luna: Okay.

She takes off toward Ponyville.

Rainbow dash was sitting on a bank of storm clouds when Luna found her.

Raibow dash: What do you want?

Luna: I'm here to make amends and ask for your forgiveness.

Rainbow dash turns away.

Rainbow dash: Bring him back and then we'll talk.

Luna sighs.

Luna: To tell you the truth, I don't think I can bring him back.

Rainbow dash flies off. She gets to her house and she turns around to close the door and something happens. Sonic was there. She opens her eyes.

Rainbow dash: S-sonic?

Sonic nods.

Sonic: Get my note?

Rainbow dash didn't answer. She was speechless. She kisses Sonic deeply.

Rainbow dash: Yes.

They walk inside and Sonic answers a bunch of questions Rainbow dash had. Later they go to sleep on her couch together.

The next morning:

Rainbow dash wakes up and looks around to find herself in her bed. She felt tears leak down her face.

Rainbow dash: Dammit, it was only a dream.

She slumps down on her bed.

Rainbow dash: Last night was all fake.

She stays indoors all day.

That night:

Rainbow dash looks outside to see the rain had finally stopped. She sighs. Sonic looks through a window to see her.

Sonic: I should've stayed.

He watchs Rainbow dash go to bed on the couch they had slept together on. He then flies to Canterlot to see if he could see Celestia. Luna was busy telling her about Sonic being back. Celestia didn't believe a word Luna was telling her. Sonic walks into the castle. He walks up to them. Luna nods.

Luna: See? Rainbow dash opens her pink eyes. Something bothered her. She got up and flew back to canterlot. She walks into the grotto and found that the statue was gone. She looks around to see if it was moved or something and doesn't see him. A ray of hope showed in her mind. He was out on the balcony talking to princess celestia when dash ran onto the balcony. Sonic smiles.

Sonic: Hello dash.

Rainbow dash ran up to Sonic and hugged him.

Rainbow dash: I had a ream that you came back the other day.

Sonic: That wasn't a dream, I was busy that day and I had to leave early.

Rainbow dash nods. They then hug. Celestia smiles.

Celestia: It looks like fate wants you two together.

Sonic and Rainbow dash nod. Celestia leaves them so they could be alone.

Rainbow dash: So, what was so important that you had to leave?

Sonic smiles. He takes out a small box.

Sonic: I spent most of the day collecting crystals and selling them to afford this.

Rainbow dash was freaking out in her head.

Rainbow dash: Holy shit, what do I do?

Sonic opens a little box?

Sonic: Rainbow dash, will you marry me?

An obvious blush flashed across Rainbow dash's face.

Rainbow dash: To tell you the truth, I was freaking out in my head. I don't know how to answer.

Sonic nods.

Rainbow dash: Take your time if it's too early. I understand

Rainbow dash shakes her head.

Raibow dash: No! Not like that! I didn't know how to say yes!

She kisses Sonic. They then hug tightly. Celestia and luna look through the window and smile.

Celestia: Looks like another big wedding!

Luna: The other one was just last week.

They laugh. Luna decided to raise a full moon tonight with a pink tint to it. Twilight looks up.

Twilight: Wow, haven't seen one of those since Shining armour and Cadence got married. I wonder who it is this time.

The next morning:

Twilight finds a parcel with the royal canterlot symbol on it at her door when she gets up. It also had a lightning bolt on it. She opens it and gasps. She excitedly teleports to each of the other four's houses. She scared them doing so. She left a slip for each of them. They each were both surprised and happy at the same time. Twilight was set to organize the whole thing, Fluttershy, Vinyl, and Octavia were on music, Applejack and Pinkie pie were on food detail, and Rarity was designing the dress. Twilight and the others hurry to canterlot. Dash and sonic were standing at the castle entrance when they get up. Tails scanned for sonic and found him on equestria.

Tails: He made it. I'm going there, I need to ask him something.

Tails used the teleporter to get to canterlot. He looks around and then looks up at the castle.

Tails: He must be in there.

Tails hurries in and sees sonic. He recognised him from when they got turned into ponies.

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic sighs and turns around.

Sonic: Tails... why am i not surprised?

Tails smiles and looks around.

Tails: Why all the decorations? Special occation?

Sonic nods.

Sonic: Yeah, you could say that.

Tails was confused.

Tails: Why do you sound so excited?

Sonic smiles.

Sonic: Because today's a special day for me

Rainbow dash walks to Sonic up and they kiss. Tails double takes.

Tails: Oh... my... god.

Rainbow dash laughs.

Rainbow dash: Chill out! Don't be so dramatic! It's going to be awesome!

Tails sighs.

Tails: You two are very alike.

Sonic and Rainbow dash both nod.

Sonic and Rainbow dash: We know.

They then explain to tails how they really met.

Tails: So, that thing with sonic telling me he was a statue was real? And he's over 1000 years old? Great...

Sonic pats tails on the back.

Rainbow dash: And we'll know you for a long time. You're a kitsune, right?

Tails nods.

Tails: Something tells me I'm not going to see you that often any more.

Sonic shrugs.

Sonic: You can visit anytime!

He winks at tails.

Sonic: You need to find yourself a girl, instead of having your face crammed in a book all day.

Rainbow dash snickers.

Rainbow dash: Sounds like my friend twilight.

Tails rolls his eyes and returns to Mobius with a WTF look on his face. Sonic and Rainbow dash laugh.

Sonic: He'll probably be back later.

Everypony was hard at work on their assigned tasks. Octavia and Vinyl are arguing over the music.

Octavia: Why did they want us both? It makes no obvious sence!

Vinle: Chill! Maybe they wanted a variety!

Octavia rolls her eyes.

Octaivia: Well, as long as we don't have to play our music at the same time.

They nod in agreement. The wedding gets underway after about four hours of preparing. Sonic was really nervous and had no one to talk to. He didn't know any colts that could help him out. He adjusted his tie with his magic and takes a deep breath. He hears hoofsteps and turns around. A wonderbolt walks in. They take their mask off. Sonic sighs.

Sonic: Soarin, I'm guessing?

Soarin nods.

Soarin: How'd you know?

Sonic: I changed my look with my magic and ended up getting mixed up with you the other day.

They laugh.

Soarin: Weird, well good luck! I'm glad somepony won her heart.

Sonic raises an eyebrow.

Sonic: Why is that?

Soarin: I dated her for a little while, yeah it didn't really work out too well. She kept saying I wasn't like some kind of dreamy prince she knew somewhat 1000 years ago or something.

Sonic grins.

Sonic:You don't say.

Soarin face hooves himself when he realizes something.

Soarin: She was talking about you, wasn't she?!

Sonic nods.

Soarin: Well, I kind of got turned into a statue and didn't get out for 1000 years!

Soarin sighs.

Soarin: She also said I couldn't keep up with her, she actually challenged the entire wonderbolts team and won! It's unbelievable!

Sonic laughs.

Sonic: She's a live wire! She has more competition than I do!

Soarin nods.

Soarin: Well, I need to go, I'm part of the air display for the wedding.

Sonic nods and soarin leaves. Sonic walks out and waits at the isle. Sonic looks down the isle to see a flash of green. He sees Shadow flip him off and disappear.

Sonic: Oh great... at least he gave me a present...

Rainbow dash walks out with the cutie mark cruisaiders in front throwing flowers. She was dressed in a dress similar to her gala dress but nicer and more suited for a wedding. She smiles at him and walks down the isle. She gets there and Doctor Whooves was the one who read the vows and everything.

Doctor Whooves: Do you, Rainbow dash, take Sonic to be your husband?"

Rainbow dash: I, Rainbow dash, take you, Sonic,  
to be my husband,  
secure in the knowledge that you will be  
my constant friend,  
my faithful partner in life,  
and my one true love.  
On this special day,  
I give to you  
in the presence of Celestia and all those in attendance  
my pledge/sacred promise to stay by your side as your wife  
in sickness and in health,  
in joy and in sorrow, as well as  
through the good times and the bad.  
I promise to love you without reservation,  
comfort you in times of distress,  
encourage you to achieve all of your goals,  
laugh with you and cry with you,  
grow with you in mind and spirit,  
always be open and honest with you,  
and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

Doctor Whooves nods and faces Sonic.

Doctor Whooves: And do you, Sonic, take Rainbow dash to be your wife?

Sonic: I, Sonic, take you, Rainbow dash,  
to be my wife,  
knowing in my heart that you will be  
my constant friend,  
my faithful partner in life,  
and my one true love.  
On this special day,  
I give to you  
in the presence of Celestia and all those in attendance  
my pledge to stay by your side as your husband  
in sickness and in health,  
in joy and in sorrow, as well as  
through the good times and the bad.  
I promise to love you without reservation,  
honour and respect you,  
provide for your needs as best I can,  
protect you from harm,  
comfort you in times of distress,  
grow with you in mind and spirit,  
always be open and honest with you,  
and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

Rarity was tearing up in the audience. Dash smiles. Dr. Whooves nods.

Doctor Whooves: You may kiss the bride.

Sonic takes the vail up and smiles. Rainbow dash smiles back and they kiss. The audience cheers and applauds. Sonic let out a sigh of relief afterwords. Rainbow dash laughs.

Rainbow dash: You glad that's over?

Sonic nods, wiping his brow.

Sonic: That was the most nerve racking thing i've ever done.

Rainbow dash nods.

Rainbow dash: Same here.

They kiss again as they fly to the grotto for some time alone. They sit there together and watch the rain fall like they did on that one night.


End file.
